Genetic Experiment
by WriterNumber101
Summary: The Xenomorph couldn't be tamed. So they tried something else. They tried to create something that they COULD control. Instead, they ended up making the biggest mistake of their lives. (Rated T for death and minor profanity.) [ Hiatus for now. ]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

My new creation. Decided to make this when I had the idea of a peculiar Xenomorph breed. This story is about it. I hope it is better than Frighttale (My first story). I decided that one wasn't too good, and I am now making this instead. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alien or the Xenomorph. The only things I own are the Megamorph, and most of the other characters in this story.

* * *

"Sir, we have tried to tame them, they just can't be tamed! They are born killers-"  
"That is exactly why we need them tamed! If we can use them as a biological weapon, we could sell them to the military and get millions of dollars! I want these creatures ready for combat and able to follow commands right now!"  
The man left the bright, white control room in a storm, he was getting impatient. He _owned_ the facility for Pete's sake! Does no one have the inventive genius he needed? He went through the containment chambers filled with Xenomorphs. He stopped at the end of the hallway. He read a sign. "Genetic Experimentation". That's it! He would take Xenomorph DNA and create a new breed! One that could be controlled, but still as deadly. Wait, why stop there? He wanted DNA from species across the galaxy. The deadliest creatures he can find. It needs to be the deadliest Xenomorph that he could make.

He went to a line of shelves that contained DNA samples from Xenomorphs, Lions, Vaecryph, and other horrible things. He started lining them up in DNA combination machines. He poured the DNA samples in vials and put them in certain slots. When he had gotten what he wanted, he turned on the machine.  
Little did he know, he had forgotten something.

He forgot to take away the strand of DNA that made it aggressive.


	2. Chapter 2: Born Killer

A Vaecryph is a snake-life creature with no legs and only 2 limbs. The limbs are hands it uses to catch its prey and move around. Its arms are very powerful, and it has excellent survival skills. It can adapt to environments and is also able to survive extreme heat and below zero temperatures. They are usually lone hunters, and unlike most creatures, get along with their siblings. The plural of Vaecryph is Vaecrives.

* * *

Weyland Yutani Manager POV:  
35 tries. We tried 35 times before we got a successful one. Most had survived for a total of 3 hours, 15 minutes, and 5-10 seconds. Even when we got one to survive until Drone age, it died. There was something wrong with it. The only successful one is strange. It is not as active as most Xenomorph. It has no legs due to Vaecryph DNA, but without the Vaecryph, it would be dead. Its dorsal tubes were longer, and it only had 2 instead of four. Its tail was longer and thinner than most Xenomorph tails. Its bones were hollow. Most likely to keep it up straight. However, its arms bones are not hollow. The blade on the end of its tail was more straight, like a bony stake. The first test with the creature will start tonight. It will be released into a chamber simulating a forest. There is an exit that leads into its containment chamber. There are other life forms in there, and some are sure to fight back. If it escapes, it meets our requirements. There are two test subjects in the chamber right now. They have been in there for a few days. They will be presented at the exit.

Unnamed Specimen POV:  
I woke for the first time. I was in a cylinder of some sorts. It was filled with liquid. I was strangely drowsy and hungry. I saw strange tubes connecting to the cylinder, all connecting to a panel. Then, a human walked into the room and touched the panel. They mumbled something I could barely hear. It was something about a "test" and a "forest". The human touched something, and then the cylinder started moving. It flipped over, and then I fell out, onto the ground. I quickly got up and checked my surroundings for threats. There were tall, brown things with thin green stuff on the top, and some had no green. I saw no movement whatsoever and hoped I wouldn't. When I was sure there wasn't any danger, I started walking through the forest. When I had walked for about a minute or so, I heard something. A snap. I could smell something behind me. It reeked of the thin green strands on the ground. I quickly turned around and pinned it down with my tail. I hissed, and I saw that I had stabbed a small, white, long-eared, quadruped creature. Its blood smelled... tasty. I took a small bite, and it was as good as it smelled. I tore off the meat, starting with the legs. It was juicy. When I almost finished, something tackled me over and took the creature's corpse. I screeched and started to chase. I found the creature, I deserved it. It isn't fair for it to take what I deserve. It looked behind itself, and when it saw me, it started running faster. I leaped at it, but it dodged, and I fell onto the floor. Losing my meal. I growled in frustration and tried to look for another meal. Instead, I found something else. A strange wall. It was grayish and had a strange red circle on it. I touched the red circle, which made a loud sound. I got in a defensive stance and looked inside. I saw two humans. Both looking at me. Terrified. I walked closer to see their reaction. One grabbed a strange sharp object and threw it at my hand. It hurt. I hissed at the human and scratched it. It started screaming and fell onto the floor. I looked at my hand and saw a hissing green liquid. It was coming out of my hand, and it hurt. The human I scratched stopped moving. I looked at its face and saw it was melting.  
 _D-Did I do that? What happened?  
_ I didn't understand what was happening. The other human grabbed the sharp object and started slashing at me with it. More of the green liquid came out, and the hurting was worse. I leaped at the human and started slashing viciously. I didn't care if I killed it. I didn't care if it was friendly, and it tried to say something. But I didn't care. I felt something inside of me. A burning feeling in my soul. It felt like... rage. Pure, boiling rage.

Weyland Yutani Manager POV:  
It finished the test. The results were alarmingly good. There were few problems, but other than that, it did well for its disability. It seemed confused about what was happening. Maybe, since it had no queen anymore (it had died of natural causes), it had nothing to guide it. Nothing to tell it about the world. Since the test had finished well, the creature will be our newest test subject. We are yet to teach it to listen to orders. This creature is now known as the Megamorph. In two days, we will introduce it to a zoologist here at Weyland. She will try to speak to it, and try to tame it. If it cannot be tamed, we will have to try... other methods. If it causes any trouble, we will be forced terminate it. But, we will try to avoid that at all costs. It is important it lives. When tests are over, we will take a strand of its DNA and clone it. It will then be sold to the military, making the company filthy rich. There would be nothing standing in our way.


	3. Chapter 3: Xega

Please re-read Chapter 1 if you read it before this came out. I made slight changes, but it may make more sense. Thanks!

* * *

WY Report:

Sadly, the test has been postponed because of the creature acting extremely aggressive towards humans. This may because the first people it saw attacked it. The test at the Megamorphs cage's date has been moved to ##,##.

* * *

Megamorph POV:

I was introduced to a human. I didn't like the human. I think humans are horrible creatures. They hurt me. Because I didn't like it, I bit the human's hand off. Humans are tasty. Better than the mushy stuff they gave to me most of the time. The things that bring the food in are strange. I've tried to eat them, they taste... bland. Like if I was eating the floor. They act differently from normal humans too. They don't touch the panels, they only walk into my room, and the other rooms. I don't know what the other rooms contain. Sometimes, if I listen carefully, I hear talking. I wonder what is over there.

* * *

"Sir, there has been a change in behavior."  
"What is it?" The manager asked.  
"The Megamorph... it's listening."  
"Listening to what?"  
"Well, it seems to have gotten closer to the containment room next to it."  
"The one with the Xenomorph in it?"  
The man nodded his head.  
"Maybe we should introduce them. See how they react. We should make some adjustments to the containment room, however. Add a knockout gas pipe in."  
"Why?"  
"We can't risk either of the specimens getting hurt. If they get aggressive, knock them out. That is my reason."  
The man walked out of the room to tell the architects. While he did that, he watched the Megamorph. It was standing near the wall.

* * *

Xega POV:  
"How _are we going to get out of here, my queen?"_ I asked. My hive had been stuck in this human laboratory for weeks. The things they did to us was torture.  
 _" **Don't worry, I have a plan. What the humans have done to us will be their downfall.** "_ She mentally chuckled.  
 _"H-hello?"_ I heard a voice.  
 _"Who is there?"_ I asked.  
 _"Oh! Uh... I... don't have a name."  
"Strange. How long have you been here?"  
"I don't know. A long time."  
"Most Xenomorphs are given a name by their Queen."  
_There was a strangely long silence.  
 _"Hello? Are you there?"_ I asked.

* * *

Megamorph POV:  
Queen, Queen, why do I remember that? Wait... I remember something. It looks like a large version of me, but with legs and a crown-like crest. Is that what a Queen looks like?  
" _Hello? Are you there?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"You were silent for a while."  
"I was just... remembering something."  
"Is it okay if I ask you a question?"  
"Yes."  
"Is your Queen here too?"_

There was that word again. Queen.

* * *

Xega POV:  
"I _do not have a Queen. At least, I think I don't have one."  
_ _"You don't have a Queen?"  
" **Xega** **? Who are you talking to?** "  
"I am speaking to a Xenomorph without a Queen."  
" **Impossible. Xenomorph cannot survive long term without a Queen. They are lying.** "  
"Are you sure, my Queen? They do not seem to be lying."  
" **I am absolutely sure.** "_

I decided not to go against my Queens will, and stopped talking to the Xenomorph.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Xenomorph

"I-it talked. Heh. Heh! Hahahahaha!" The man laughed madly. His hand had been bitten off. They were able to stop the physical damage from getting worse, but the mental damage? Not so much. For some strange reason, he had been saying about the project being smart, going to kill everyone, etcetera, etcetera. Same thing as all people who get in close contact without protection. They go mad.

* * *

Earlier...

"Okay... Don't hurt me. I just want out of here." I said. Even though I knew there was no way it could understand me  
 _"You want to leave too?"_ A voice said as the creature cocked its head.  
"What? A-are you talking?" I asked. Was I going crazy?  
 _"Er, yes. I believe I am talking. Don't be afraid. **Come closer...** " _The creature said, in a sort of menacing way.  
I walked closer, I didn't know why. I felt... compelled to. Then, it moved swiftly. It lunged, opening its mouth which clamped down hard and fast on my hand.

* * *

Present Day:

I sat in my chamber, bored, and hungry. It had been weeks since I had good food. They only fed me slop. The other "Xenomorph" had stopped talking to me for an unknown reason. I cannot ask the other questions about "Queens". I still do not know what a Queen fully is. The only thing I can remember about them is their appearance, and that they were powerful. I don't know how powerful, however. I heard a strange hissing noise. Not natural. A door opened, and 3 humans walked in. I hid in a corner to see if they were a threat. All of the sudden, something hit me, and I felt sleepy. Something had pierced my skin. Then, everything turned to black.

* * *

I woke in my chamber, and the humans walked out. I looked around and saw a strange grate on the wall. Then, a door opened and a black bug-like creature walked inside.  
 _"Who are you? Come out, I see you."_ The creature telepathically said to me.  
I walked out to look more carefully at it. It looked like me, but with... legs.  
 _"What.. are you?"_ The creature asked.  
 _"I am the same as you. Am I not?"_ I replied very confusedly.  
 _"You are not like me. You are a monster, I am a Xenomorph."_  
Monster. I like that name. It sounds menacing. My name is Monster. But _what_ am I if I am not a Xenomorph? The one nearby said I was a Xenomorph.  
 _"Wait... I recognize your voice. You are the thing next door... the thing my **Queen** told me not to talk to." _  
A Queen talked to it?  
 _"What is a Queen like?"  
_ _"You know what they are like, you **liar**!"  
_ Liar? I am no liar. I am Monster.  
Suddenly, I felt pain on my head. The liquid was coming out again. I couldn't feel anything again. I couldn't hear. Well, I did feel something. The same feeling I had the first time I met a filthy human. Pure rage. I tackled the creature down and started slashing at it viciously.  
Wait. I hear hissing. Is there... another in here with me? I felt drowsy and I fell to the ground.

* * *

Well, the test didn't go well. They had 2 minutes of time without fighting, then the Megamorph tried to kill the Xenomorph. Maybe we should not have introduced them to each other. At least we learned the Megamorph doesn't like being around Xenomorph. Wait a second... what if we use that? It almost killed the Xenomorph. Who says it can't kill one? It would be a great Xenomorph containment method. I'll be sure to tell the boss that. The only problem is that it would never defeat a Queen...  
Could it?

* * *

I just realized, the part when the Megamorph tears off the zoologists arm of reminds me of when  
(Minor IT 2017 spoilers)  
Georgie's arm is torn off in IT.

(P.S The man whose arm was torn off was the zoologist. Didn't know if anyone knew, but... yeah.)


	5. Chapter 5: Lockdown

**Alright, from now on I will try to make longer chapters. I am guessing they will be 900-1250 words long. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Monster POV:  
I growled to myself, angry that that insufferable "Xenomorph" escaped me. It left me with scars on the top of my head. 3 long gray marks. It still stung a little, but at least the liquid was not coming out anymore. Then, strangely, the lights started flickering and I heard running. When the lights stopped flickering, I heard more voices. I didn't take the time to listen, as they were the voices of Xenomorph. Then, I sensed something. Something that made me feel strange. I smelled pure fear.

* * *

"Sir! A specimen has escaped! A newly born Xeno!" A scientist yelled.  
"Well, go find it! We can't let them ruin another facility." The manager replied angrily.  
The scientist went into the control room and turned the facility into lockdown. The vents closed up, and alarms turned on. The manager was frustrated. He knew how this went, as it happened to most sites. The Xenomorph couldn't be found, and the Xenomorph escaped. But that wasn't the only problem. The Megamorph. If it escaped, it would surely destroy society. He _needed_ the Xenomorph to be caught. The Megamorph wasn't the only one tested on. There were winged Xenomorph, Xenomorph with tougher exoskeletons, even Xenomorph with abilities to survive extreme conditions, including the pain of a dead Queen. We had to implant the last one into the Megamorph, as the Queen died before the surviving specimen was created. It could feel the pain of the other failed ones, and the pain was too much for it to bear.

"Alright men. A specimen has escaped after 30 years of safety. And I plan to keep the place intact. Search and destroy." The commander said while the task force suited up. When they finished, they all split up and searched for the escaped Xenomorph. Meanwhile, the chestburster slid under a loose tile, waiting for the search to pass them. After it did, the chestburster slithered out of the floor and went to the Queens containment chamber to hide. The Queen allowed it to slither onto her back. The search team walked over and checked the chamber, but didn't check the Queen.  
The alarm was still on, and all tests were canceled. Most scientists left, and the cameras were on all the time checking for the Xenomorph.

* * *

Queen POV:  
Everything was going to plan. My newest child had turned on security, however, which would be a minor setback. Eventually, they will be able to make their way to the generator. Then, _that_ is when the fun begins. We will finally escape. I will finally be able to get my revenge on the humans. But what about that Xenomorph with "no Queen"? Could it be a problem? No, it couldn't be, right? Why would it be? Unless... It's Queen is here. It may be a big problem, as it attacked one of my children. It wouldn't do that without orders from its Queen. I'm the one who told my child to attack the other lying Xenomorph. But, they did say that it wasn't a Xenomorph. But then, how did it talk to them? They said it talked telepathically. Are there any other creatures that can do that?

* * *

Monster POV:  
Loud noises. Just a continuous loud noise. That's all I could hear. It felt terrible. I rolled on the ground, hoping it would stop, but it didn't. It just kept hurting... and hurting... I screeched, hoping to drown out the noise. It worked for a while, but not forever. My throat started to ache, and I had to stop. I quivered on the ground in pain. It _hurt_...

* * *

The manager went over the camera footage one more time and saw something. Not what he was looking for, but still interesting. It was the Megamorph. It was in pain.  
"Interesting..." He said, wondering what was happening. He clicked the panel and noticed the time it started was when the alarms turned on. "It must not like loud noises. Could be a good way to contain it if anything goes wrong."  
"Sir, we need you to hide in a safe room or leave the building." A voice said from behind him.  
He looked behind himself and saw that it was a task force unit. He reluctantly went into the safe room located near the exit. He can't get himself hurt during the lockdown. He locked the door with his key card. The task force would alert him when it was safe to come out. There were food and water in there, but not any good food. Most of them were canned.  
 _Disgusting..._ He thought, staring at the stacks of canned food. He took a can of (probably soggy) carrots and started to unpackage it onto a plate. I was right. They were soggy. I warmed them up in a microwave and started to eat. I didn't really like soggy carrots. But I shouldn't waste what I take, even if it is disgusting. It's necessary for me to stay in here, even if I have to eat soggy carrots.

* * *

 **Everything seems to be going wrong so far. Something has escaped, the experiments are going crazy, and everyone had to leave. Will the Xenomorph escape? Will the Megamorph die of pain due to the noise? Find out in the next chapter of: Genetic Experiment!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape! Part One

The Megamorph lay on the ground, quivering. It felt like it was going to throw up. I still heard the noise. I **hated** it. It still hurt... It still didn't like it. Then, the room started to fill with gas again. At least the pain stopped.

* * *

The soldier flipped a switch in the control room that turned on the sleep gas for the experiments. Some might turn aggressive if they hear any gunshots. Xenomorph especially. He aimed his gun in front of him and started to look for the Xenomorph again. He thought he had heard a strange noise, but it was just a mouse that had come out of a loose plate on the floor.  
"Wait..." He started to open the plate when a yell echoed through the hall. He hastily looked for the source of the yell and instead found a trail of blood leading into a broken vent.  
"Oh, shit."

* * *

Xenomorph POV:  
I tore off the arm of the human. It would have made a good host, but it fought back too much. Humans are tasty, however. I heard a human speaking nearby. I crawled deeper into the vent system, just to make sure it didn't see me. I realized the body was leaving a trail of liquid, so I left it, I already had my fill. I crawled through the vents to my hiding spot. It was a little cramped, but it was safe. The humans wouldn't find me here. I need my Queen to tell me when it is a good time to start the escape. I could sense her presence, but she seemed tired. This had happened before, she had told me. They must have turned on the gas. I need to turn that off first. I started my journey through the vents to find the button that turned it on.

Later...

I soon found a fork in the vent shaft. I looked at the first one, and it wasn't the right one. I went to the other, and I could see a large glowing panel. I crawled down the vent, and the humans started to panic. One tripped and fell near a cabinet. They took a sharp blade out and pointed it at me. I snorted, wrapped my tail around their arm and pulled them closer to me. I then impaled them with my tail and then killed the others. They barely put effort into fighting back, so I didn't have to do much to take them out. It was annoying, really. It wasn't fun when they did not fight back. It takes away the thrill of the hunt. I saw a camera above me. I destroyed it, knowing that it may alert other humans. I saw a switch, so I started to flip it, and an alarm turned on. I sensed my Queens presence becoming more alert.

* * *

"Sir, a camera has turned offline. Should we check it out?" A soldier said from the camera room. He had been told to watch the security cameras. It had been an hour since the alarms went off.  
"We don't have any men to check it out right now. Just make sure more don't go offline. We've already got one problem, we don't need another." The commander said.  
"Wait a minute, the hell? The sleeping gas is off."  
"Well, damn it, fix it! Do you expect it to go back on by itself?'  
"This may be the work of the Xenomorph. I really suggest..."  
"Fine. Send 2 men. If it is nothing, you are in trouble. It might be a problem, no, will be a problem, if we take men that could find the Xenomorph."

* * *

" _ **It is time, my child. The time for our revenge has come.**_ _ **Let us begin.**_ " She had been put to sleep, and this had made her even angrier. She was ready for it to end. They thought they could control her kind. It is finally time for their hive to make a move. They would destroy this terrible building from the inside out. First, the generators need to break. They would be able to do that. Then, the lack of the generator should make the doors weak. Then, we should be able to finally escape.

* * *

The Megamorph POV:  
I woke again. Why did the embrace of the night have to end so quickly? Strangely, the alarms had ended. The rooms had turned black, and the gas had stopped. I noticed that humans were running left and right. It was strange, really. The fear I sensed had worsened, and I also sensed adrenaline. It felt like something was going wrong. Well, wrong for the humans. It felt fine for me. Great even. I sensed Xenomorph in the hall. But how would they get out of there? The opening is still closed, they shouldn't be out there. I heard excited voices. One's saying things like "It's time!" or "Finally!" What was happening? Is something going on? I saw that the door had a small crack. I pushed it more. It opened. What was outside?

* * *

You are going to have to find out what is outside in the next chapter of Genetic Experiment! Hope this isn't a big cliffhanger, and I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long as this one. Until the next chapter, I'm WriterNumber101, and that was Genetic Experiment.


End file.
